Angel kisses
by FluffballPaws
Summary: Angel saves someone how ever shall she repay him?


**Angel kisses**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own X-men evolution or its characters I am just using them for the purpose of enjoyment with no intent of profit however the character of Judy belongs wholly to my momma**

**AngelkissesMMM woo!**

**AN: I will not be held responsible…so if you are underage go on at your own risk!**

The white feathery wings flapped and shone against the silver moon, and the Angel followed the beautiful girl running through the city as she was pursued by a group of teenage lads intent on beating the woman and robbing her before leaving her to die. He watched as they ran her to a dead end and she cowered at the wall crying and begging for mercy, making a quick decision the winged man dived for the woman scooping her into his arms and carrying her off into the night. Snuggled into his chest the Angel took a chance to catch a glimpse of her beauty, bright green eyes shone brightly as the tears faded away. Long black hair billowed in the wind and her sexy curves clung to him with a strength he had never felt before. Flying north of the city he lands in the garden of his hidden home and carries her to lay her on the bed, leaving to get her a drink. Sitting cross legged beside her as she sips at the steaming liquid he admires the beauty of this world.

She catches his eyes and he looks away nervously, t he bed dips and she kneels before him putting one hand on his chin making him link eyes with hers. When the eye contact is made she smiles and kisses the angels cheek whispering soft words of thank you that caress his ears and invade his senses. Pulling back she smiles and he has no choice but to smile back. She looks curious and wrings her hands in her lap slowly she begins to open her mouth only to be cut of.

"my name is Warren Worthington but most here call me angel." his voice is low and husky and she grins at its tone, she nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am Judy. I was visiting friends here but they have been called away on urgent business and I was left to roam the streets here." she explains her situation to the kind man to whom she owes her life. He gently takes her hands and rubs his thumb over the back of it leaning down to place a gentle kiss upon it.

"no need to explain to me Judy." he whispers against her hand before kissing it again. "do you need to go back." he asks with a sad sigh.

Moving his face to look into those eyes he feels the force of her gaze that is not so friendly but instead rather seductive. She subtly shakes her head and takes his in her hands bringing him in. she kisses his lips once and then a second time harder demanding access into his mouth. Their tongues start an erotic tango and she pulls away the mask throwing it to the side. A soft moan releases out of her lips and he pushes her to be laying in the centre of the bed and raises above her she begs him to please take of the suit and he obliges her and pushes against her in only a pair of boxers. She wiggles from underneath him and strips down so she is only in a lacy pair of panties with a noticeable wet patch. He moves to her and pushes her against the door holding her their pressing his hard member into her causing her to whimper in delight. Kissing her neck and sucking at her pulse point the moves his hands to pay attention to her nipples causing a loud moan to release from deep within her. He leans in and licks her ear lobe.

"mmm. Your beautiful and I mean it" his husky voice says with a definite rasp to it.

She whimpers and pushes him away and turns so he is against the door kissing down his chest and along the waistband of the underwear that is concealing what she wants. She pulls them down with her teeth and his cock flops out she grins and gives it a tender lick at the head and he lets loose a growl grasping for some sort of comfort from her hair. She licks around the head over and over before taking as much of it into her mouth. It takes all his power not to start thrusting into her mouth. She uses her tongue to massage him and he throws his head back and lets out a moan.

"God! Judy FUCK!" he exclaims and comes hard into the mouth of the beautiful woman

She swallows his load down before pulling back to lick her lips looking up at him. He pulls her to her feet and forces his tongue deep into her mouth causing her to gasp and whimper her libido roaring at her. He removes the red lace and pushes her to the bed she lays on the silk sheets and he crawls up her body. He slips 2 digits into her folds and rubs at her clit in firm circular motions she gasps and writhes at his ministrations and he slips two fingers into her and thrusts in and out using his thumb to rub at her pleasure nub. She moans and he gets faster with his thrusts and he feels her inside walls clench against her fingers and watches as she screams his name in absolute bliss.

He kisses all over her face while she catches her breath. His member sobbing as he feels the wet substance over his fingers she pushes up against him and in a breathless voice gasps

"inside now…I ….mmmm….iii….fuck me!"

Taking his cue he slips inside her knowing she wants it hard and rough he pounds into her depths and moans as her tight pussy clenches against him. She thrusts with him clawing at his back leaving red hot trails of pleasure. He moves his mouth to suck her nipples and she purrs. He can feel the waves clashing ever closer and slips a hand between them to play with her clit she screams and he feels the starting of an orgasm rushing through her muscles beneath him. She clenches down on him as she orgasms hard and he releases into her deep depths and collapses on top of her before rolling off her. Moving to be curled at his side she buries herself in his chest and the night takes over.

**The end**

**Please review =) cookies if you d**


End file.
